You and My Darkness
by Rin . aichii
Summary: /"Aku memang tidak mampu melihat, Nona,"/"Tapi… entah kenapa, aku dapat 'merasakan' kalau kau sedang menangis sekarang ini…"/.../BreakSharon! OOC. GAJE-ABAL! Special Fic for Ejey Series Birthday! Sorry to Late!/RnR? and CnC? :D


_**BloodStained Black Rabbit Present**_

**A PANDORA HEARTS FANFICTION**

**DISCLAIMER: **Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

[ _Mata ini… hanya mampu melihat sosokmu di dalam kebutaan _]

**You and My Darkness**

**Created by: **BloodStained Kagamine Len

**Warning(s): OOC-GAJE-ABAL *Full* AU *Maybe?* Typo and Misstypo.**

**[**_** Special Fic for Ejey Series Birthday **_**]**

**Your Birthday on March 16****th**_**Sorry to be Late **_**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**+ YOU AND MY DARKNESS +**

Kau berjalan menysuri lorong keluarga Raisworth. Tempatmu sekarang—satu-satunya tempatmu menaruh harapan kosong yang gagal kau wujudkan dahulu, sebelum kau terjerumus ke dalam Abyss.

Kau yakin, di tempat ini kau tidak akan menderita lagi—kau bahkan tidak akan menyesal lagi dan mengutuk keberadaanmu sendiri. Memang, semuanya telah kau dapatkan; kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang dulunya hilang padamu, kau bahkan mendapatkan senyuman yang dulunya tidak pernah kau dapatkan. Namun, sekarang kau kehilangan satu-satunya hal yang sungguh kau kutuk keberadaannya. Ya, kau kehilangan penglihatanmu. Hal yang penting bagi orang lain, meski pun bagimu hal itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Benar, kau tidak punya hal yang penting, dan kau tidak punya hal yang harus kau jaga. Itu dulu, tapi sekarang—

"Kak Xarks!" seorang gadis berambut _peach_ berjalan mendekatimu. Senyumannya manis—bagaikan bunga indah yang merekah di taman. Sayangnya kau tidak mampu melihat lagi senyuman itu dengan jelas. Sungguh kau mengutuk kelemahanmu sekarang ini—tidak mampu melihat lagi senyuman darinya.

Kau membalas senyuman itu. Senyuman kosong tanpa tujuan—kau bahkan tidak tahu di mana posisi gadis _peach _itu sekarang. Menyedihkan.

"Kak Xarks, ini 'kan sudah malam, kau belum tidur?" tanya gadis yang kini menjadi tuanmu itu. Gadis yang kau janji untuk kau lindungi, kau buat tersenyum dan akan selalu ada di samping gadis itu.

"Tidak Nona. Aku belum tidur kalau jam begini." jawabmu apa adanya. Inilah kau; manusia yang selalu tampil apa adanya. Tidak bermewah-mewahan, dan bahkan selalu menerima apapun yang terjadi di depan matamu. Kebutaanmu pun kau terima tanpa sedikit pun rasa penyesalan.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam. Keringat dingin mulai turun perlahan-lahan dari pelipisnya. Dia sangat ingin berbicara padamu, namun dia terlalu takut. Takut untuk menyakiti hatimu sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan apa yang ingin kau ungkapkan, Nona." ucapmu. Kau dapat menebak kalau Nonamu itu ingin berbicara suatu hal padamu. Kau menebaknya dengan mudah, meski pun tanpa bantuan penglihatan sekali pun.

"Hehehe." Nonamu itu—Sharon Rainsworth hanya tertawa kecil yang dihiasi perasaan takut. "Kak Xarks…"

"Ada apa, Nona?" tanyamu dengan alat pendengaran yang masih tajam. Tanpa bantuan mata sekali pun kau masih dapat mengandalkan telinga milikmu, jadi kau tidaklah menderita tanpa penglihatan. Mungkin.

"Kau sedih karena tidak bisa melihat?" satu pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir mungil Nonamu itu membuatmu kaku seketika. Kau tidak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan ini selain senyuman penuh ketenangan milik Xerxes Break.

"Tidak." jawabmu apa adanya. Satu jawaban darimu membuat gadis berambut _peach _itu menunduk sedih. "Selama ini aku tidak mengandalkan penglihatanku, Nona." lanjutmu dengan suara yang terdengar bercanda, namun tersirat kesedihan juga.

"O-oh.." Nonamu tertunduk menahan tangis. Sesuatu yang hangat mulai menuruni pipi mulusnya—dia menangis. Kau yang menyadari isakan kecil darinya dibuat kaget. "Be-begitu ya..? ka-kau sama sekali tidak kesepian sedikit pun..?" dia bertanya lagi. Kali ini dengan wajah yang berbeda; dia memandangmu lekat-lekat, tidak peduli akan air matanya yang turun tanpa henti melewati pipinya. Karena dia tahu, kau tidak akan melihat ekspresi wajahnya sekarang yang terbilang kacau balau—kau buta.

"Nona?" tanyamu memastikan, sedangkan gadis yang berada di hadapanmu masih diselingi oleh isakan kecil.

"Kau sama sekali tidak kesepian, Break..? Kau sama sekali tidak kesepian tanpa melihatku..?" pertanyaan dari gadis kecil itu membuatmu tersentak. Kau tahu, tanpa bisa melihat pun kau dapat mengetahui kalau gadis _peach _di hadapanmu itu sedang menangis. Lagi-lagi dia menangis karenamu.

"Tentu saja aku kesepian." kau menyandarkan punggung tegapmu di dinding berhiaskan akan lilin remang-remang. Tidak ada cahaya selain lilin-lilin berukuran kecil itu. "Aku kesepian tidak mampu melihat ekspresi Liam, keganasan Alice, kejahilan Oz, kepolosan Raven, dan bahkan—" kau men_jeda _sejenak ucapanmu. Manik _ruby _milikmu menatap satu-satunya gadis di hadapanmu saat ini—satu-satunya gadis yang tidak ingin kau buat menangis lagi. "—aku tidak mampu… err melihat Nona." satu ucapan darimu ini berhasil membuat gadis itu—Sharon Rainsworth termangu. Wajahnya memerah dan butiran air bening dari matanya pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai mereda dan berhenti perlahan-lahan.

"Kak Xarks..?"

"Hahaha! Kau bilang ini bercanda Nona? Tidak apa-apa kalau menurutmu ini hanya hal konyol yang kadang diucapkan oleh Xerxes Break!" sambungmu dengan tawa khas milikmu. Tawa yang kau miliki semenjak kau diambil oleh keluarga ini—Rainsworth.

"Ti-tidak…" suara itu terdengar bergetar, seakan-akan ingin memecahkan ucapanmu yang selalu saja diiringi dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit bercanda. "Kak Xarks…" gadis yang bernama Sharon itu hanya dapat menahan isakan kecilnya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan selain terisak, namun isakan ini terdengar seperti –err terharu?

"Kau menangis lagi, Nona?" tanyamu yang berusaha untuk tenang. Sharon hanya menengadahkan kepalanya, sedikit heran. Bukannya kau tidak mampu untuk melihat lagi dengan jelas? Apalagi dengan situasi seperti ini; dalam kegelapan dan lilin-lilin kecil yang menciptakan cahaya remang-remang. Sangat nihil untukmu dapat melihat segaris pun bentuk rupa yang ada.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu..?" kembali lagi. Suara merdu milik Sharon Rainsworth melewati indra pendengarmu. Kau begitu lega saat kau menangkap suara yang merdu itu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu, Nona. Mungkin dari perkiraanku saja," kau memiringkan sedikit kepalamu sembari menempel senyuman yang khas darimu, sedangkan Nonamu—dia hanya terbelalak, sedikit tidak mengerti akan apa yang kau ucapkan—RALAT! Bukannya tidak mengerti, hanya saja dia tidak mau mengerti ucapanmu itu. Ucapan yang terdengar seperti kau hanya 'memperkirakan' sosoknya yang tengah menangis, bukannya merasakannya lewat atmosfir saja—atau mungkin hati. Kau tahu dan mampu membaca pemikiran Nonamu itu, hanya saja—kau memilih untuk 'memancing'nya mungkin. "Aku memang tidak mampu melihat, Nona," kau kemudian mempertegap bahumu, sekilas kau tersenyum hangat untuk Nonamu itu. Seyuman hangat yang mampu membuat dia merona dengan manisnya. "Tapi… entah kenapa, aku dapat 'merasakan' kalau kau sedang menangis sekarang ini…" lagi. Lagi-lagi kau membuat Nonamu itu merasakan aliran hangat yang menuruni pipinya.

"Huhuhu, Kak Xarks selalu saja begitu!" Sharon—Nonamu memukul dada bidangmu dengan tangannya yang dikepal. Bukan marah maupun kesal, tapi Nonamu bahagia, tulus dari lubuk hatinya. Kau dapat merasakan semuanya—dengan hatimu; senyumannya yang diiringi dengan air mata kebahagiaan. Rasanya kau sangat ingin melihatnya dengan kedua matamu. Sayang, semua itu hanyalah utopia yang kau bangun—kau tidak mungkin melihatnya sekarang ini, hanya dapat menebak apa adanya.

Sekilas kau tersenyum, namun senyuman itu hilang sekatika. "Nona, apa kau tahu, apa yang membuatku resah karena kebutaan ini?" tanyamu bergema di sepanjang lorong remang-remang itu. Nonamu hanya mengernyitkan dahi, dia hanya menengadahkan kepalanya—menatapmu dengan penuh perasaan heran.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan tahu kalau bukan Kak Xarks yang menceritakannya sendiri." Jelasnya sedikit kecewa. Hal inilah yang membuktikan kalau kau terlalu tertutup padanya, lebih tepatnya kau terlalu menjaga perasaannya.

Kau termangu sendiri. Dan lagi-lagi kau hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan untuk Nonamu itu. "Hal yang membuatku resah hingga sekarang hanyalah…" kau terdiam sejenak, sedangkan Nona-mu mempertajam pendengarannya—agar tidak sedikit pun kata terlewatkan dari bibirmu. "—Aku tidak bisa melihat senyumanmu, Nona." Jelasmu. Nona-mu terbelalak kaget, matanya yang selalu melukiskan kepolosan hanya memperlihatkan sosokmu yang menjadi pantulan akan kebeningan bola mata itu—hanya kau yang menjadi objek pantulan dari kebeningan cahaya matanya itu.

"Kak Xarks…?"

"Ya, Nona. Hanya itu yang kutakutkan selama ini, yaitu tidak mampu melihat lagi senyuman Nona, hanya itu. Rasanya benar-benar berat karena aku tidak mampu melihat senyuman itu lagi. Tanpa senyum Nona yang selalu menyambut hariku membuatku begitu kesepian. Toh, yang aku lihat cuma kekosongan saja." kau tersenyum, sedangkan Nonamu hanya terdiam dalam kebisuan. Mulutnya tertutup oleh telapak tangannya sendiri—seolah-olah ingin menahan segala lontaran kata yang akan meledak dari hatinya, dan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kak Xarks…"

"Hahaha! Sudahlah, Nona, ini sudah malam. Kau tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut 'kan?" kau mengarahkan senyumanmu. Ucapanmu yang terkesan terburu-buru itu sangat membuktikan jika kau berusaha untuk menghindari pembicaraan dengan Nonamu. Kau sedikit –err sulit untuk menjelaskan maksud dari ucapanmu tadi.

"Tidak Kak Xarks!" potong Nonamu dengan cepat, kau hanya melebarkan iris _ruby _–mu. "Aku tidak mau tidak mau tidur sebelum Kak Xarks menjelaskan perasaan Kak Xarks padaku!" seru Nonamu sedikit memohon.

"Apa maksud Nona—"

"Jangan membohongiku, Kak Xarks," ucap Nonamu terkesan mengintrogasi. "Jangan pernah membohongiku dengan senyumanmu itu." lanjutnya dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk, namun kau tidak mampu melihatnya dengan jelas.

"…"

"…"

Selama beberapa detik keheningan melanda kalian. Kau dan juga dia (Sharon) kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan segelanya. Kau ingin berucap, namun semuanya terkandas begitu saja di tenggorokanmu—seakan-akan tenggorokanmu memberi kesempatan ke pada Nonamu untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kak Xarks..?" dia menengadakan kepalanya—menatapmu sebisanya, meski pun kau tidak membalas tatapan sendu itu. "Jujurlah padaku," ucapnya terkesan memaksa. "Kau mendengarkan segala perintahku, bukan?"

"Entahlah, Nona. Aku tidak tahu pasti," jawabmu apa adanya. "Berikan kesempatan sedikit untukku berpikir, ya?" kau kembali dengan dirimu yang selalu diselingi dengan candaan.

Dia (Sharon) hanya menghela nafas, senyuman tipis terlukis di wajahnya. "Begitu, ya? Aku mengerti, Kak Xarks." Ucapnya sedikit kecewa, "Jawablah kalau kau merasa sudah pasti akan jawabanmu itu," dia kemudian berjalan meninggalkanmu, sebelumnya dia menoleh sekilas padamu—tatapan penuh harapan tersirat di matanya, "Tapi setidaknya, jangan membohongiku, dan kalau bisa… jawablah sesuatu yang tidak membuatku kecewa, Kak Xarks…" sosoknya menghilang di antara lorong yang remang-remang itu—meninggalkanmu sendiri yang masih diselingi dengan bayang-bayang dari pertanyaan Nona-mu itu.

Sendiri. Kau sendiri lagi. Kau kembali diselingi kesendirian. Padahal sebelumnya kau sempat merasa senang karena keberadaan Nonamu itu.

Kau hanya mengembangkan senyuman kosong—tanpa tujuan apapun dari senyuman itu. "Ya, pasti akan kujawab dengan jujur, Nona." Gumammu yang kemudian berjalan memasuki kamar yang disediakan untukmu. Kamar yang sudah kau tempati semenjak kau mengabdi sebagai pelayan di keluarga ini—Rainsworth.

.

.

.

Kau tahu, semua mimpimu telah hancur berkeping-keping puluhan tahun yang lalu. Harapanmu hilang, utopiamu berubah sedemikian menjadi distopia yang memaksamu untuk mengutuk dirimu sendiri—memaksamu untuk mengubah masa lalu yang berada di luar akal sehatmu. Kau tahu, tidak ada yang berguna dari usahamu. Dia (Penguasa Abyss) telah mengabulkan permintaan konyolmu, tapi semua itu berada di luar perkiraanmu, membuatmu sangat membenci keberadaan sang Penguasa itu. Tapi bercuma, beberapa kali kau mengutuk kesalahanmu itu –dibantu dengannya- kau tetap saja terkurung dengan masa lalumu yang telah berubah. Tidak sesuai dengan harapan yang kau buat saat kau terjerumus ke dalam kegelapan Abyss.

Suatu penyesalan besar. Kau mengubah masa lalu, membunuh seseorang yang seharusnya hidup dengan perubahan yang berada di luar nalar manusia. Tapi satu hal yang membuatmu cukup mensyukuri akan masa lalumu yang telah dirubah itu. Dengan masa lalumu itu, kau masih memiliki tujuan hidup, kau bahkan berubah seratus persen akan sikapmu yang dingin dulu, ditambah lagi kau memiliki banyak teman yang tidak memusingkan akan perbedaanmu dengan mereka. Ya, meski pun kau hanyalah seorang pelayan.

Dan, satu hal lagi yang sangat kau syukuri. Sekarang, kau memilikinya. Gadi itu, gadis yang sangat menyayangimu, menerima kekuranganmu dan selalu tersenyum akan keberadaanmu. Kau kadang berpikir jika dia diciptakan untukmu—satu hal yang sangat nihil dari pikiranmu dulu. Dulu kau sama sekali tidak memiliki siapapun untuk kau cintai. Di kepalamu yang ada hanyalah tekad besar untuk melindungi majikanmu—yang hanya berujung pada kegagalanmu untuk melindunginya, membuatmu untuk menderita dalam tekad bulat yang gagal untuk kau pertahankan. Tapi sekarang berbeda, kau memilik segalanya. Kau bahkan memiliki wanita yang selalu tersenyum kepadamu—mengisi hari-harimu dengan senyumannya dan juga amukan marahnya yang berujung pada hantaman _harisen _padamu. Itu sangat lucu di matamu, dan juga sangat manis.

Ya, terlalu bahagia sekarang. Sekarang ini kau tidak mungkin lagi mengutuk siapapun. Baik dirimu maupun sang Penguasa Abyss. Kau sekarang ini terlalu sibuk akan kebahagiaan yang kau dapatkan, hingga tidak ada waktu sedikit pun untuk bersumpah-sumpah padanya (Penguasa Abyss) maupun dirimu. Setiap detik, menit, maupun jam kau lewati dengan kebahagiaan bersama teman-teman yang menerima keberadaanmu, dan tentu saja dengan gadis yang kau cintai itu, gadis yang telah mengisi relung hatimu yang paling dalam. Ya, sekarang ini hidupmu jauh dari kata 'Penyesalan'.

**FIN**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

Siang yang indah di Mansion Rainsworth…

"Kak Xarks!" Sharon berlari kecil, menuju pada pelayannya yang tengah menikmati angin sepoi di taman Mansion, Xerxes Break. Langkah Sharon terkesan dipercepat—lari, karena Sharon tersendiri tidak ingin melewatkan sedetik pun kagiatannya tanpa pelayan setianya itu.

Break menoleh sejenak, kemudian dia melambaikan tangannya ke pada majikannya itu.

Sharon menghentikan laju larinya bagitu dia tengah berhadapan dengan pelayannya itu, Break. "Ha.. ha.. ternyata kau di sini, Kak Xarks? Aku dari tadi mencarimu." keluh Sharon sambil menghapus aliran keringat yang menuruni pelipisnya.

"Maaf, Nona." ucap Break sedikit menunduk, layaknya pelayan yang meminta maaf ke pada majikannya.

"Tidak apa, Kak Break. Oh ya, tadi Liam menyuruhku untuk mencarimu, memangnya ada keperluan apa, Break?" tanya Sharon masih terengah-engah.

Break berpikir sejenak. Antara kata 'Ya' dan 'Tidak' mengerumuni otaknya sekarang. "Soal yang tadi malam kau katakan padaku, Nona." Ucap Break mencoba untuk tenang.

DEG!

"Eh?" Sharon mengerjapkan matanya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. ' _Masa langsung sekarang, sih? _' pikir Sharon yang dihiasi dengan semburat merah di pipinya. "Ee.. me-memangnya ada apa? Ka-Kak Xarks tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menjawabnya." Jelas Sharon sedikit canggung.

"Tidak, Nona. Aku ingin jawab sekarang," ucapan Break kali ini berhasil membuat Sharon was-was. Keringat dingin mengguyur pelipisnya. "Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau… kalau aku—" Break terlihat canggung. Ini pertama kalinya dia terlihat gugup seperti anak TK yang memperkenalkan dirinya di depan orang banyak.

Angin sepoi melanda keduanya, membuat rambut Sharon yang terurai panjang sedikit menari-nari karena angin, bagitupula dengan Break, rambut _silver _–nya juga menari-nari karena angin.

"Kalau aku sepertinya… um.. juga memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Nona." Kau sedikit tertawa—tidak. Lebih tepatnya kau menahan tawamu. Kau menertawai dirimu sendiri yang beru-barunya menyadari perasaan ganjil ini.

Sharon terbelalak kaget dan tidak percaya. Seperti sebuah mimpi baginya mendengar ucapanmu ini. Tanpa perlu waktu lama, lagi-lagi cairan hangat membanjiri pelupuk matanya, hingga meluncur dengan alaminya di pipi Sharon.

"Kak Xarks… kau bercanda?" tanya Sharon—berharap kalau semua yang dia dengar bukanlah mimpi yang selalu melandanya disaat dia terlelap.

"Tentu, Nona. Kapan aku bercanda dalam hal 'perasaan'?" Break berkacak pinggang. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau menganggapku bercanda, Nona—" ucapan Break terhenti, suara yang seharusnya melewati kerongkongan Break kini terputus saat Sharon melompat ke dalam pelukannya. "Nona?"

"Yah… ini bukan mimpiku… ini bukanlah utopia yang selalu menghampiri tidurku.. ini kenyataan…" Sharon menangis di dalam pelukan Break. "Ini bukan mimpiku Kak Xarks… bukan mimpi! Kau… menyukaiku…?" Sharon tertawa senang. Tawa bahagianya yang polos diselingi dengan isak tangisnya. Sungguh, saat ini hatinya puas meluapkan kebahagiaannya. Selama ini, perasaan yang dia pendam akhirnya tersampaikan ke pada _Servant _–nya itu, Xerxes Break. "_Arigatou, _Break…" ucap Sharon yang kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Break. Break tersenyum sekilas, dia juga sangat senang akan perasaan ini. Perasaan ini tidak salah. Dia tidak salah dan tidak merasa berdosa telah menyukai 'Nona' –nya yang seharusnya dia layani sebagai majikan itu.

"Ya, aku juga berterima kasih padamu, Nona." Gumam Break yang mengelus lembut rambut berwarna _peach _itu. Rambut dari sosok gadis yang mulai detik ini menjadi miliknya.

**Owari END**

**A/N: **Hay semuanya~! *tebar pesona* gimana fic ini? GAJE 'kan? :3 Hancur 'kan? Tidak menarik 'kan? :D

HAHAHA! Memang, saya akui, fic ini jauh banget dari kata bagus, tapi… saya nekat buat publish ini fic (_ _) *pundung*

Hm, soal genrenya yang saya pakai; 'Family' dan 'Drama', sebenarnya saya mau makai genre 'Romance', tapi ya… sepertinya fic ini tidak ada kesan Romancenya (-.-) yang ada cuma Family kayaknya ^^

Fic ini _spesial _saya persembahkan untuk **Ejey Series **yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 16 Maret. Maaf, ya kalau hadiah saya fic gaje dan diselingi _typo_ T.T

Dan maaf kalau hadiahnya telat T.T *Nunduk*

Mohon diterima hadiah GAJEnya~ :D

**Mind to Reviews? :D**

**_Kagamine Len_**


End file.
